Realm of Titans
Charter Article I - Membership Applying At the instant of acceptance, a nation must meet the following criteria as well as complete the alliance's current application at the time: 1) clean or dead war screen 2) no aid slots with an enemy of the Realm of Titans Alliance 3) expressed acceptance by the Secretary of the Interior and/or the Emperor *All nations under 10k are allowed to complete the Academy and in return will be given $3 million CN as a Graduation Present.* Membership All members are free to voice their opinions freely on the boards and cannot be punished for doing so. Their posts can, however, be edited to reflect the same content with the removal of profanity. Posts may also be deleted entirely so as to maintain the peace and calm... For Instance, all members have the right to speak freely until they infringe on other members' rights to do the same. As a member of the Realm of Titans, one must be willing to fight for the alliance. Failure to do so in a time of war will result in that nation being put on the Titans ZI List. All members wishing to maintain full membership among the Titan Community must maintain an in-game NS of 10k or above. Nations exemplifing the behavior of a Titan and a clear understanding of the game are eligible to be "boosted" and will thus be allowed in before the 10k mark under the promise of reaching the 10k mark after the boost is completed. All nations under 10k may be admitted to the sister alliance "Titan Academy" til their NS reaches or exceeds 10k. The Titan Academy shall use the same boards as the Realm of Titans Alliance. Infringements/Expulsion A nation may be booted from the alliance by the emperor at any time for the violation of Titan Law after being convicted by the Titan Senate. If the Emperor decides not to boot the member from the alliance, the amount of the fine to be paid will be decided by the Titan Senate and will be paid to the bank of the Director of Banking's Choice. Leaving Members are free to come and go as they wish given that they post in the resigning/leaving forum. In addition, all members who received aid or protection from the Titans must pay back an amount equal to the amount received and/or $15 million CN if the said nation was saved from another alliance by the Titan Community. Otherwise, free passage is granted at all times not including war times. Article II - Government Emperor The Emperor is the central head of power in the Realm of Titans. The Position is permanent and can only change if the incumbent steps down or is impeached by the senate with a 3/4 majority vote after it can be proven he broke a Titan Law. No one, not even the emperor, is above Titan Law. After an emperor has been impeached, upon entering office, the new emperor is to appoint three fellow members to accompany him/her in running the government. 1) The Secretary of War (Head Military Commander) 2) The Secretary of State (Head Diplomat) 3) The Secretary of the Interior (Head of Internal Affairs) All three answer to the emperor at all times and may be replaced at any time during the emperor's term in office. The Emperor may also ban any member from the alliance at any time for breaking Titan Law. The Emperor also holds a veto on all votes that come out of the Senate's chambers except for Declarations of War and Impeachment Votes. The Emperor is also the tie breaker should there be a tie within the Senate. Secretary of War The Secretary is the Head of the War Department. In an alliance wide war, his/her job is communicate with RoT's allies to insure a successfully coordinated attack. In addition, the Secretary's job also entails the appointing and demoting of Generals for the Titan War Machine as well as implementing a systematic, alliance-wide way of organizing the troops into effective battle-ready units. During war, he/she is also given control of the banking system (otherwise under the control of the Secretary of the Interior) in order to fund the war effort successfully. The Secretary of War answers only to the Emperor and may be replaced at any time. The Secretary of State The Secretary of State is the Chief Diplomatic Officer of the Titan community. His/Her Job is to organize the Titan Ambassadors and to ensure that foreign embassaries are warmly welcomed and escorted around the Titan Forums. He/She is also responsible for posting and updating posts on the main CN Forums. The Secretary of State answers only to the emperor and may be replaced at any time. The Secretary of the Interior The Secretary of the Interior is the Chief of all matters handled on the Titan Forums that does not pertain to War or State Departments including but not limited to the following: -Registration -Nation Development Services -Banking (peace-time) -Recruiting Services -Board Security -Titan Academy -etc The Secretary of the Interior is also responsible for appointing Directors to assist him/her in the running of the various assets found within the Department of the Interior. The Secretary of the Interior answers only to the Emperor in matters involving the Titan communities agencies and can be replaced by the Emperor at any time. Generals/Ambassadors/Directors Generals - Appointed by the Secretary of War. Leads the assigned Titan Division into war against the enemy. Serves at the discretion of the Secretary of War and may be replaced at any time. Ambassadors - Appointed by the Secretary of State. Assigned to (an) alliance(s) of the Secretary of State's choice and is responsible for gathering intelligence on other alliances and reporting their findings to the Secretary of State. They are also responsible for representing the Titan interest abroad. Directors - Appointed by the Secretary of the Interior to head a certain agency. FI: Director of Nation Growth, Director of Banking, etc The above Government agents are also free to appoint assistants of their own should they feel it is necessary and the action meets the approval of their respective superior. The Titan Senate Members of the Titan Community will vote on every odd month for Senator positions. Anyone may run and everyone may vote. To run, a candidate simply needs to start a topic in the Politics Forum under the Senate Candidates sub-forum explaining what they intend to do if elected and state their view points on a few of the important topics of the age. For every 15 Titan Members there will be 1 Senate seat filled; however there is to be a max of 30 Senators. After the vote has been cast, the top X number of names are taken as Senators and are masked as such. Prime Minister - is the Senator who received the most votes during the election and is responsible for summoning the senators when a vote is needed. The Senate has the following duties: 1) Vote on the Declarations of War 2) Vote on Treaties 3) Propose and Vote on admendments to the Titan Charter 4) Hear Criminal Cases and decide fines -all internal cases are kept internal -all public cases are public and may be posted on the CN forums should the Secretary of State deam it necessary. * NOTE - Declarations of War trump Criminal Cases in the order of business * The senate may also impeach the emperor with a 3/4 majority vote. All votes are held open for a period of 48 hours. Any member who doesn't vote is simply marked as absent and their vote is not counted as "yes" or "no." A simple majority is all that is needed for ANY vote (exception being Impeachment Votes). All votes are held in the "Poll" Forum. All Votes except for the Declarations of War and Impeachment Votes are veto-able by the Emperor. The Emperor is the tie breaker in the event of tie within the Senate. *Any and All members holding Government Positions may step down at any time. The member is to be immediately replaced either by appointment or by emergency vote .... depending on how the position is filled* Article III - War and Military Action The Emperor retains the right to declare a conflict in which force may be used for a period of 72 hours. If the vote has not been carried out within the senate, the emperor may choose to continue to the conflict until it is resolved or until the vote is counted within the senate...whichever comes first. For a Declaration of War, the Emperor must post on the Titan Forums requesting the Senate to vote on it. From the time of the emperor's post, the vote will be given 48 hours until it ends. After 48 hours, the vote is over, the poll is closed, and the decision stands. There is, however, nothing stopping the Emperor from requesting another vote. Once a war is declared or a conflict has begun, the Secretary of War is responsible for carrying it out. The coordination of the War/Conflict is between him/her and his/her staff (the Generals). Conflicts and Wars are to be halted when the Emperor announces a ceasing of hostilities. Terms for peace are to be negotiated by the Secretary of State and his/her staff (the ambassadors). The announcement of peace along with the terms are to be posted by the Secretary of State on the main CN forums. Article IV - Amendments, Bills, Orders, & Etc Amendments are how the charter is to be altered. The Amendments are to be voted on in the Senate and a simple majority vote is all that is need. The vote, however, has to be over material that is "Charter Ready" with the location of the text specified and the text to be removed also specified. Bills are temporary subjects that carry the force of law but are not added to the charter. They are voted on in the senate and is, again, passed with a simple majority. They, again, must be subject specific and the Bill must be 'word ready.' Orders are basically executive orders and are issued by the Emperor over temporary matters (ex: conflicts). They're strength may be diminished or annihilated by a vote in the senate. Article V - User Groups and Channel Ops Board - Admin - Emperor, SoW, SoS, SotI, Prime Minister Titan Government - Directors, Generals, and Ambassadors Titan Senator - Members of the Senate Titan - Members of the Realm of Titans Alliance Titan Academy Member - Titan members who are below the 10k mark Foreign Ambassadors - Members of other alliances who come to the Titan Boards for diplomatic purposes. Banned - former alliance members who have been kicked Members - Those who have joined the boards but have not specified their purpose here... or applicants who haven't been accepted yet. IRC ~ - Emperor & - SoW, SoS, SotI, Prime Minister @ - Directors, Generals, Titan Ambassadors, and Foreign Leaders % - Members of the Senate and Foreign Embassaries + - Titan Members nothing - everyone else Zi List The following nations are official enemies of RoT. Vikingnation - Ruler: Hildur af Norg; http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=95305 Ilicebgasdude - Ruler: MyTdIK; http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=198059 Vathek - Wolf Princess; http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=175349